MOTIVO
by XAlxX
Summary: Cuchicheos, risitas y, en fin: discreción perdida en alguna llama del fuego que rodeaban. Kagome, ¡por Buda! ella seguía hablando de una persona a la que denominaba 'pretendiente'. Y si: él sabía bien qué significaba aquella burda palabrita…


Lindo día. Muy lindo –para quienes han dormido _bien_-.

Lo de hoy es una cosa rara que se me ocurrió ayer y tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma, así que, si está tan mal escrito o algo así, ya saben porque: no revisé mucho la cosa. Es un de un capítulo, se notará.

Y va por todas, porque bueno, ¿a quienes más?

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no es mío, es de alguien llamado Rumiko. Lo sabes, lo sé. Lo sabemos.

* * *

**MOTIVO**

Kagome estaba _acabando _con todo lo sano de él.

Es decir, ¿podía alguien explicarle a qué era lo que esa _perra _estaba jugando? Más de medio día. Eso es lo que sus caninas orejas habían tenido que soportar sin más elección. Todo, ¡_todo_! el maldito día secreteando en el oído de la exterminadora lo _encantador_ que era ese chico estúpido de su época. Si hubiese sido necesario, él la hubiese tomado desde al principio por el brazo y obligado que a que soltara cada dato acerca de tal asunto, pero realmente no lo era: ella estaba siendo estúpidamente explícita. Irritantemente

Se volvía en algo peor cuando Sango le ponía más leña al fuego de _su _ira. Lucía menos excitada que la del futuro, bueno ¡aún así era fastidioso ver su sonrisa mientras escuchaba cómo la inexperta Kagome caía con libertad en manos de... ¿de quién? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocían! Ninguno de ellos.

Y lo más incomprensible de todo era que él fuese el único ceñudo en el círculo que forman al rededor de la fogata; el único que pensaba seriamente en el peligro que los hombres representan -y más si ellos tenían que ver con alguien tan..._visualmente agradable _como Kagome-. Porque si fuese de otra forma, Miroku no andaría mentalmente en la luna, con un Shippo al lado que comía como si en su vida lo hubiese hecho.

Desvió la vista de ellos y pasó de nuevo a los integrantes femeninos.

Cuchicheos, risitas y, en fin: discreción perdida en alguna llama del fuego que rodeaban. Kagome, ¡por Buda! ella seguía hablando de una persona a la que denominaba _'pretendiente'. _Y si: él sabía qué significaba aquella burda palabrita…

Gruñó sin retención, capturando la atención de todos.

—Inuyasha, ¿sucede algo contigo?—Kagome señaló con el dedo índice al pescado que él sostenía en un palillo—No le has dado ni una mordida.

—¡No pasa nada!

Un momento para que todos pestañearan confusos por lo agresivo de su respuesta. Luego Sango encogió los hombros y tocó el de su amiga para que continuara charlando.

¡Era esa la conspiración más irritante de todas!

El mitad bestia bien podría explotar en cualquier segundo y, siendo él una de las personas más despistadas según el propio Miroku, pudo darse cuenta de que algunas cosas que la boca de la sacerdotisa contaba ya habían sido dichas anteriormente. Añadía más y más veneno.

Inuyasha saltó a un árbol cercano y se sentó sobre la rama más gruesa, _casi _sintiendola hinchada vena de su frente.

—Me pidió que no rechazara el presente que me regaló—Kagome rió—. Es tan amable y romántico.

—¡Se oye como un lindo chico!—exclamó Sango.

—¡Lo es!

Él _no_ iba a poder más. Porque, para empezar la charla _no _tenía el más mínimo sentido, ella estaba simplemente repitiendo una y otra vez los detalles y moviendo sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más excitante de la tierra. ¡Bah!, bufó algo que ni él supo. Ya tenía un pie preparado para impulsarse fuera del árbol y...

—Definitivamente estás de suerte, Kagome—suspiró de manera sobreactuada_—_Sería encantador que lo aceptaras como novio y pasaran el resto sus vidas juntos.

—Tienes razón: ¡debería aceptar!

¡.! ¡No más cupo para la paciencia, él tuvo que saltar!

El _silencio _de sus bocas al verle cae frente a ellas fue bueno. Y más que eso. Se quedaron desconcertadas, mirándole como la más inminente de las amenazas. Pero no tenían que preocuparse las dos, sólo esa pelinegra; _esa `perra promiscua_´ a la que miraba y gruñía.

—¿Tienes idea...—rechinó los dientes—de lo irritante que es oír todo el día cómo coqueteas con cualquiera que te ofrece un regalo?

...Silencio. Tensión.

Sango tocó el hueso de su nariz con sus dedos y cerró los ojos, porque comprobaba cuán imbécil Inuyasha podría llegar a ser..._y si proponérselo_. Pero la futurista chica no dijo nada hasta que se le vio parada en sus dos largas piernas. Frente a frente. Ahora. Guerra.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios dices, _idiota_?—ella pronunció su pecho contra el de él—Es mi _amigo_, ¡por si no lo has escuchado bien!

—¡Es imposible no _escuchar_ algo que repites una y otra vez, cría estúpida!

Ahí estaban. Tal cual.

—Eh, chicos—Sango se dirigió al monje y al kitsune, también los únicos que, con la boca entre abierta y llena de comida, le miraron hacer la señal de `esfumarse´—debemos volver a la cabaña y...dormir.

_O intentar. _Porque se avecinaban unos gritos que incluso los más sordos de la aldea tendrían que oír.

Así que los tres, en compañía de una diminuta Kirara, caminaron a un paso que técnicamente podría llamarse trotar. Shippo definitivamente quiso quedarse a ver más, pero...en realidad no era _tan _valiente.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Inuyasha?—preguntó, ambos dando vueltas alrededor de un punto imaginario.

Él no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Le dirás que no al estúpido ese.

—No tengo porqué responderle eso—empequeñeció los ojos.

—¡Lo harás!

—¡Lo hare si me das un motivo!

La frase pareció como un tipo de hechizo, apenas la dijo y él se detuvo. El ridículo juego de ir en círculos dejó de funcionar. Ella suspiró, incapacitada para admitir que gritaran y ahora el ambiente se tornara tan callado que los grillos nocturnos se dejaban oír...

Malo.

Kagome soltó la coacción de sus hombros y les dejó caer, ¿por qué el no decía nada?, ¿no existía nada que decir? No tenía que decir que fue deprimente.

—Bueno—ella hizo un gesto de hombros—, ahora que vemos que no tengo motivos por los cuales rechazar a Hôyô, podemos ir a dormir.

—¡Es eso!—le señaló la nariz. Se agitó enojado—¡Todos los hombres que se te acercan quieren tener algo contigo, _los seduces_!

Ella pestañeó, con la boca abierta y soportando la risa.

—¡No seas ridículo!

—¡_Siempre_—exageración—, siempre le gustas a cualquiera!

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Eres una _come-hombres_!

Casi se ríe. Aunque al final no pudo más que mirar sorprendida la clase de acusaciones que él le lanzaba acerca de su _`mal usada belleza_´ y su `_adicción a los hombres_´.

Es que era increíble.

De nuevo. Más gritos.

—¡Le dirás que no!—para que terminara en lo mismo.

Viró los ojos hacia arriba.

—¡Ya te dije que me des un motivo, Inuyasha!

—¡Él no es para ti! o ¿acaso sabes los secretos que le tendrás que ocultar, porque él no te creerá?—empezaba a sonarse tan cierto, que fue notable cuando ella se desanimó—¡A ti no te va un chico común y corriente, Kagome! Sólo es un peligro y una distracción en tu vida, ¡tienes que deshacerte de él!

—¡Quiero un buen motivo!

—Lo que dije antes son todos muy buenos motivos—bajó la voz. Y se puso más serio.

Kagome estrujó con fuerza sus párpados.

_Era cierto_, ¡cierto, fueron muy buenos! Demasiado buenos como para que fueran improvisados -él tendría que haber estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde hace horas-. Sin embargo, resultaba algo poco relevante..., porque no era lo que ella _quería _escuchar.

—No es suficiente.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué motivo estás esperando?—se exasperó— ¡aquellos que oíste son importantes!

—No.

Se miraron.

Ninguno de los dos iba a poder seguir; tampoco doblegarse. Ella bajó la vista y negó. Simple gesto que estimuló una dolorosa _presión_ en el pecho del hanyou y lo empujó sistemáticamente a aflojar la boca y susurrar la más...absoluta verdad:

—Estoy celoso.

—¿Celoso?

_¡Celoso!, _ella gruñó. Sólo estaba _celoso, _¡como con cualquier maldita cosa que sentía suyo y se lo arrebataban! Kagome no pudo más que sentirse ofendida y consecutivamente herida. Negó con un ademán de cabeza, otra vez.

Fue suficiente para él. Se acercó, la tomó.

—¡Estoy enamorado!—exclamó sin fuerza, temblando, sacudiéndola desde los hombros, frustrado. Nervioso. Y después la soltó como si estuviese hecha del mismo fuego.

_Fuego._

Ella también creyó sentirlo, _incinerarse_ con las llamas que de las pupilas de él ardieron al mirar sus labios. Kagome los humedeció con la punta de su lengua, sabiendo que _no_ ocurriría ningún romántico beso. El acercamiento de sus cuerpos no era suficiente para ello.

_Enamorado._

Aún retumbaba en los tímpanos de los dos.

—Eso...—se acercó más, sin tocar, pero pudiendo advertir la suave respiración de la sacerdotisa -_estúpido, se tentaba a sí mismo_-—¿También tengo que explicártelo?

—No.

Estúpido, de nuevo. Había rozado sus labios con los femeninos, cosa que no tendría por qué haber hecho. _Ahora deseaba más._

—¿Aún piensas aceptar a ese chico?

Kagome, ida su contacto visual, sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

Lo siguiente estuvo que _reventaba_ de absurdo: Inuyasha sintió su sangre aglomerársele entre las piernas. Dilató los ojos, miró hacia abajo y después pasó a observar si ella se había percatado. No. Ya tenía los párpados cerrados.

Depositó pequeños besos en su suave boca. _¿Sentir?:_ Fascinación. Falta de aire. En fin, fue demasiado.

_``Mierda´´ _La soltó y le dio la espalda.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Si continúo besándote, te arrepentirás.

—¿Ah?—parpadeó.

Él guardó silencio, fijando su vista en el cielo.

—¿Aún estás enojado?

Gruñó.

Es cierto: estaba enfadado. No con ella. Era, primeramente, porque no soportaba el que Kagome fuese tan perseguida por cantidades de hombres, de todas las edades, de cualquier época; de todo tipo.

_``Es estúpido cómo le gustas a todos´´._ Mejor no dijo nada.

_Kouga_ le caería bien si nunca hubiese puesto sus ojos en ella. La dejaría andar más en compañía de _Miroku_ si él no se le hubiese mostrado tan `_perro en celo_´ en los primeros días de conocerlo. _Akitoki _era menos insoportable antes de caer en el mismo error. Nada que decir del tal _Hôyô…_. Y, en definitiva, trataría menos mal a cualquier hombre que ignorara olímpicamente lo encantadora que era esa mujer que ahora le tiraba de la manga y lo llamaba _idiota_. Todos tenían culpa.

Pero, ¿qué iba a reclamarle a ella?

_``Ey, perra, es culpa tuya ser tan hermosa´´_

No tenía sentido.

—¡Inuyasha, siéntate!

Y se fue abajo, literalmente.

—¡La próxima vez que vuelvas a jugar así y después a ignorarme, te hundiré hasta el infierno!—cerró sus puños y se largó a la cabaña.

La odiaba.

Por tenerlo agarrado de los cojones **todo **el tiempo.

"_Ayúdame"_ y ahí iba él_. "No hagas eso"_ y no lo hacía_, "hazlo"_ asentía. _"Discúlpate"_ a regañadientes, lo cumplía. _"Siéntate"_ entonces allá iba él, inconscientemente hasta el suelo.

Le había pedido un motivo, y él se lo dio:

Estaba jodidamente enamorado. Y ahora ella lo sabía.

_...Vaya mierda__._

_

* * *

_

**A**já, es todo.

Si soy sincera, lo de escribir –_cojones_- me resultó difícil. Pero ¡_ey_!, es Inuyasha y él no tiene un vocabulario muy educado. Además, _no creo_ que el admita muy bien el hecho de que Kagome lo haga como quiere.

¡Gracias por el tiempo en leer y más si gustan dejar _review_!

Las amo, o algo así.

¡Saludos, besos y buenos días! =)


End file.
